


kevin/scotty - voyeur jason

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [39]
Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2-2-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	kevin/scotty - voyeur jason

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2-2-09

He has an excuse for being here this late, but nothing resembling one for standing here by the partially open door of Kevin’s office. The staff is gone for the day – it’s a government holiday, after all – but there’s always work to do, and he knows Kevin’s the kind who would come in to do it, to look good for his boss. Which would explain why he’s here and probably goes a long way to explain why he’s bent over his desk, hands curved around the opposite edge, shirt pushed up his back and groaning beneath his breath, begging for more as Scotty stands behind him, pushing in deep.

He wants to close his eyes and just listen, to put himself in Scotty’s place, but he forces himself to watch instead. Watch the touch of Scotty’s hands on Kevin’s hips, on his back. Scotty has long, tapered fingers that seem to elicit just as much reaction from Kevin as the thrust of Scotty’s cock, and he watches as Kevin pushes back, wanting more. 

Scotty’s face is flushed, his eyes closed as he falls into the age-old rhythm. His hands settle and tighten on Kevin’s hips and they move together in concert – pushing and pulling, thrusting and sliding. He can feel his own body responding, but keeps watching, knowing he has to see it to its inevitable conclusion, knowing he wants to, which means all the more that he shouldn’t. 

It comes on gasps and groans as they give up on silence, Scotty moaning Kevin’s name and Kevin begging for more. He leans against the doorframe and listens, closing his eyes now and remembering, pretending, wishing. As the last sounds die into ragged breaths, he pushes away from the wall and hurries to Robert’s office, dropping the promised papers on his desk before kneeling down to pray for forgiveness.


End file.
